Crumpled Blossoms
by NinaEuphemiia
Summary: Her life was tearing to shreds, her eyes wouldnt hide her pain, and her mind wouldnt let her forget the monster that did this to her. The only choice left? Leave for Suna, and be under the care of the Kazekage himself for awhile. GAARA/SAKURA! RATED M.
1. The Begining of The End

**Here's a new one! ^^ **

**Hope ya like it.**

* * *

_Chapter 1. "Sometimes holding a grudge can prove more useful than freeing forgiveness"_

I was walking down the same road, again. The people turned their heads, or looked down when I walked by; again. They knew what was happening now, and what happened then. Ever since that _he_ left, no one dared to look at me anymore. I guess knowing the truth and denying it is easier than accepting it and doing something to help. It's amazing how all of these ridiculously painful things sprouted up when _he left me to rot._

_**Two years earlier.**_

_The sun rose quietly, just like any other day, alarming the birds into a frenzy of chirping. Whispers echoed down the streets along with gasps and shouts. Unbeknownst, a frail-looking girl laid on a bench with tear stains branding her skin. A crowd was starting to form around her._

"_Sakura! Sakura wake up, are you okay, what happened?!" A blonde spikey-haired boy screamed directly at the girl's face, waking her up instantly. She sat up with wide eyes, looking at all of the people standing around her. Tsunde, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba. They were there, maybe more._

"_He..S-Sasuke.." Sakura whimpered out, the group looking her with knowing eyes; they knew all about it. Her head fell against her hands weakly, hiding her tears. "N-Naruto," God, she was sounding more like Hinata every second. "He's never coming back."_

_Sakura glanced up at the saddened faces, they pitied her. No. She didn't want pity, she didn't want any of it. She was so sick of being protected all the time and treated like a baby, like she was worthless._

"_Sakura, it'll all be okay, everything will be fine," Ino managed to get out before she was slammed to the ground by pale hands. The pain in Sakura's eyes was overwhelming, soon to be melted slowly by rage. Ino's blue eyes held so much fear that the rest of the group had to rip Sakura from her._

"_No. Nothing will ever be the same," She bit out harshly, taking off in a hard sprint down the road, not stopping to look back or even for a rest. All of the people littering the streets turned their heads or look away to anything but the pinkette's face, not wanting to see the pain and ferociousness filling them. Yes, nothing would ever really be the same._

_**End Recap.**_

I sighed out loud, thinking of those memories again. Again, again, and again. Ino and I never talked anymore, Hinata was forced to see me constantly, since I was always around Naruto and she still had a major crush on him. I was dragging everyone down.

No one knew about my home life, mostly because I had no more close friends to turn to. Everything unwinded at the seams after that day two years ago. I subconsciously picked at my fingerless elbow-length gloves, shoving the thoughts in the back of my head. I slapped on a fake smile for Naruto, who was currently running at me full speed with arms wide open. At least something didn't change.

He hugged me too tightly, smiling all the ways too over-exaggeratingly. Just like old times. Sighing again, I peeled his arms off of me and put them at his sides. "Naruto, Hinata could be watching. I don't want her to get the wrong idea," I mumbled, rolling my eyes at his confused face.

"Hinata? Why would she care?" Was he really that dumb, or just plain oblivious?

"Naru, you are so thick-skulled.." He grinned widely once again, earning himself a scowl. His face was going to permanently be glued that way if he kept that up. "So why are you following me?" He blushed, realizing I had known he was there for awhile.

"You have a special solo-mission from Granny Tsunde-sensei, and she sent me to get you!"He had taken to adding the sensei after she had trained me for an entire year, I surpassed even her, becoming the most powerful medic nin in the world.

I smirked inwardly. Finally I could get out of this place for awhile! Freedom, baby! I did a few unseen hand signs and vanished in a whirl of black rose petals. "She's gotta stop this creepy stuff already.." Naruto muttered, shaking head and running back towards the Hokage tower.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Why ME?! Why not Ino, she's the one who's all sexy and shit!" I yelled at the Hokage, slamming my fist on her stack of papers and snapping the desk in two. She sweatdropped, taking another gulp of her mystery bottle. "Give me answers NOW WOMAN!" I fumed at the drunk once again.

"Ino's team is already on a mission, TenTen and her ANBU team are off and away too, there's no one left here but Hinata and she'd pass out before even looking at the guy!" She barked out, making me sigh and then raise an eyebrow. What did this guy even look like anyway?

"Um, who's the guy I'm going to be attempting to seduce?" I asked, she threw a packet at me and I caught it with ease. Opening it and pulling out a large photo, I felt the blush sprint across my cheeks. This guy was gorgeous, libidinous, sexy. "What's his name?"

"Omey Yost, isn't he fine as hell?" I blushed harder, how was **I** supposed to seduce **him**?! "You'll be fine, don't worry. Oh you'll be travelling to the land of FlowerPetals. It'll make sense when you get there." I took another look at the photo and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

"Oh and Sakura, please stop hurting yourself..its killing me," Tsunde spoke softly, and I stood frozen on the dot. Did she know? "It's very obvious when I'm training with you close-range," She scoffed as I closed my eyes. "Can I, you know, see it?" The woman stared at me intently, she wasn't going to give up easily.

I pulled my gloves off and let her see the scars dancing from my wrists to the crease in my elbow. Some were in X's and others were jagged lines where it looked like a barbed wire was taken to the skin. Tsunde didn't say anything about the bruises and blotches gracing her neck and shoulders-cutting off at the fishnet lining hiding the rest-when I turned my head to the side.

"They weren't all from me, you should know that much, "I spat at her, and her eyes widened as I yanked my gloves on and disappeared once again.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I appeared in my room with a soft 'thump' and quietly packed for my mission. I hardly had any clothes to bring, especially nothing seductive-worthy, or anything at all for that matter. I inwardly groaned as I thought about shopping for sexy clothing. This is where I need Ino, but I guess I ruined that, too.

"Shit," I cursed out loud, watching the locket fall to the floor and snap open. A picture of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and I; the other side holding a picture of my mom, dad, and I. That was before my mom died, which was all my fault also. She had died giving birth to me..and that's when my father finally snapped.

There was a sound of glass breaking downstairs, and I immediately froze. He was awake and he was going to be pissed. I started flinging things in my bag and opened the window to jump out just as the door slamming open, revealing my overly drunken excuse of a father. The sight made me want to throw up.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura was soon standing at the gates, the sun had just set, and she was panting and trying to wipe the blood from her lip at the same time. She clutched the packet closer to her body as she walked past the large green doors to Konoha, turning back to see them close behind her.

She took off at full speed, not wanting to waste the last shreds of daylight. Chakara engulfed her entire being, pushing her legs faster than ever, she moved with the air, silent and fully guarded. She felt free for once in a long while.

Her pathetic attempt of a campsite held out through the entire night surprisingly, and Sakura awoke to the sound of birds chirping that she'd come to hate every morning. She groaned and tumbled out of her tent onto the still dewy grass, laying on her back staring at the cloudless sky for a while.

Rubbing her eyes and slipping her gloves into place, the pinkette threw some sweats and a red tanktop on, letting her hair cascade down to her waist. She had to find a hotel, go shopping for overly-revealing clothes, and stalk a sexy random potentially dangerous man for information. What a fun, eventful schedule she'd planned!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura understood what the name of this place meant now. The streets had flower petals of all kinds spewed everywhere, looking literally untouched and without a tear or smudge on a single one! There were Sakura trees blooming all to the sides of the town, lining it in pink. It was beautiful, she had to admit it.

People continued staring at her as she walked down the street, well there's a first for everything, right? Sakura came across around fourteen hotels/motels before she actually found one that looked half-decent. It was named "Sakura's Paradise" She snickered at the thought.

"One room please," The clerk behind the desk gave her a weird look before scribbling some things down on a piece of paper. "How much?"

"Oh, all women stay for free at this hotel, so no worries!" This man was definitely a creeper. Sakura nodded and took the key from his hands, walking the endless stairs to her room: 333. The door clicked open and her jaw literally snapped off. It was huge!

There were paintings of Cherry Blossom Tree's all along the black walls, with a white comforted king sized bed with a light pink canopy flowing from it. It was like the room was specially designed for her! Sakura sighed in content as she sunk straight into the over sized bed. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

There were so many stores to chose from that it ended up putting Sakura on the verge of a migraine. She closed her eyes and spun around, opening them in the direction her finger was pointing. "Delicious Deviant's" It read. But apparently it WAS a clothing store, so she skipped in happily.

Skidding to a halt and looking around the shop, she noticed the clothes were fit for classic strippers. Well, she might as well have fun whilst she's here, where else would she get the chance to do this again?

_**In Suna.**_

"Kazekage-sama, we have another opportunity to make peace with the Land Of FlowerPetals, but it requires you to go personally and sign the documents," An elder said rather slowly for Gaara's taste, his patience was wearing thin as it is.

"So be it, I'll leave at nightfall, I want to get this done and over with as soon as possible," Gaara replied in his deep voice, ending the meeting and walking back to his house-er-mansion to gather his belongings. He wondered if they were just sending him on another suicide mission to get rid of him, again. These people were so predictable.

All of the walls were coated in black paint, with red vines weaving through all of the halls, Gaara had designed it himself in one night. He sighed as he reached his room, pushing the doors open and moving to sit on his large black and red dressed bed. The walls were different in here; red with black specks everywhere, like the paint cans had exploded all over the walls. Makes sense, since that's what actually did happen.

He figured he didn't really need much, just some boxers and extra clothes, so he set off to fetch Temari and take her with him, he knew how much she loved that stupid flower town. He sighed again, rubbing his left temple. This was going to be one long trip.

Sakura burst out laughing as she looked at herself in the mirrors, she was wearing leather booty-shorts and a red corset. She had to admit, she did actually look pretty damn good in the top, now that her breasts had grown twice the size over the years. She ended up buying that, a short black dress that dipped low in the front, and some black and red lingerie just for the hell of it.

She appeared in her hotel room, and hurried to take a quick shower and get ready to hit the clubs. This guy had to be in the only club in town, at least. Right? Her hair had soft waves, she traded her gloves her a pair of fishnet warmers, and added a smokey eye with light red lipstick. All in all, she looked hot, and she was ready to creep on some guy for the night. And so with that, she began her walk down the crowded streets, never noticing the pair of onyx eyes watching her from afar.

* * *

**Don't go assuming things just yet about the mystery guy!**

**Tell me how it was^^**

**-Nina**


	2. Going Solo

**Chapter 2! Review, please.**

**WARNING-CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Okay, so off we go! ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 2. "Every moment of happiness is balanced with a moment of pain."_

The bouncer took one look at her at let her straight in, right past the enormous line behind her, thank god for the loss of baby fat after training so hard! Sakura smiled sweetly and swayed her hips as she walked in. All in all, her stomach was twisting, but she knew she couldn't bail out on her solo mission. She couldn't disappoint Tsunde.

She still wasn't as used to a lot of people staring at her at one time, but she was definitely getting used to it. Even the perverts giving her gross smiles was nice for a change; she smiled back. Sitting at the bar and ordering a shot of cherry vodka, Sakura started to scan the room, which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be under the horrible lighting conditions.

"Would you care to dance, miss?" The voice caught her off guard, sending shivers down her spine. Sakura couldn't tell who it was, but it was just one harmless dance, so what could go wrong? She gripped his hand and they merged into the flood of sweaty bodies grinding all over the place.

He was hesitant at first, but Sakura could tell he was faking the careful act. She smirked and turned around, lightly wrapping her arms around his neck from behind her. The act was gone as he shoved himself hard against her. The blush was evident on her cheeks, she didn't feel right about this at all.

Through the first three ultra-tempo songs the man wouldn't stop grinding into her, it was like sex on hardwood but with clothes on! She was starting to get scared, so she asked him for a drink instead. She realized she had never once seen his face, so she picked a spot under the lights for once.

She gasped when he came into view, he had tousled raven hair, waving every whichway on the top of his tan masculine head. His onyx eyes made her stomach twist once again, they reminded her so much of _him_. Smiling brightly turning around to check the picture in her clutch to make sure it was him, Sakura didn't notice as the man, now identified as Omey Yost, popped something into her drink, making it turn black before going clear again.

"So, what's you're name babe?" She inwardly cursed herself, she was terrible at this! He smiled at her, making the shivers come back. Something was just off with this guy and she wanted to get out of here. 'I have to at least find out if he's working for Orichimaru..' She smiled sweetly at him.

"Omey, and you, my dear?" Wow, he sucked at this too. Sakura batted her lashed at him while she crossed her legs, making the dress slide up and reveal more pale skin. He noticed. She licked her lips after taking a few more sips of her drink.

"Have we met before, I mean, I think I've seen you from somewhere," She purred out, missing the tension build up in his shoulders. "What village are you from?"

"Last I checked, fire," He breathed against her neck. Truth be told, it terrified her to the bone. But she had him pinned, the last hideout was in Fire, and the entire village was destroyed. He was with Orichimaru there was no denying it.

"I know who your boss is," she whispered icily into his ear, watching with happiness as he froze on the spot. Her head started pounding so hard she felt as though shed fall over. She raised one hand to her face and turned away from him. He was smirking from beside her empty glass.

Sakura stood up too fast, making her head hurt twice as worse. She didn't understand what was happening to her, so she bolted for the backdoor. Slamming the door open and sprinting outside, she realized she was in a forest of Cherry Blossom Tree's and had no idea where she was. Falling to the ground on hands and knees, Sakura's vision zoned in and out between blurry and perfect 20/20.

She stumbled to her feet, running once again through the trees, but coming to a stop after tripping face first into something cold and hard. She felt warm liquid soaking through her dress. Looking down, Sakura finally met the real Omey Yost. Cold, lifeless, and dripping blood straight onto her. His eyes were open and widened in pain from the last blow to his soul. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"It seems you're at a loss for words, again, my Sakura," The cold voice cut straight through the air, piercing her heart. She didn't move, only stared down at her hands covered in blood. If she tried escaping, she would die. He was ten times strong than she was. "No hello, I've missed you, or I love you? Pity. I was actually excited," The voice announced. The footsteps coming closer sounded like loud bangs in her head.

Sakura's mouth opened to yell, scream, make some snide remark, anything! But nothing came out once again, just a quiet sob filling the silence. "You can't get up, can you? You cant fight the chakara-absorbing drug I put into your system, can you? Typical." His voice was sneering, mocking almost.

Her mind begged him not to go on. Turning around, she was inches away from the man who had haunted her dreams for the past two years. She swung her fist at his jaw, but he caught it and crushed it under the pressure of his hold. She screamed out in pain, accidentally letting her guard down. He took the chance to tie her arms to the tree with chakara strings digging painfully into her skin.

"You," Sakura clenched her hands together as she anticipated his next words, praying he wouldn't say it again for once, "Are still weak." An empty pang shot her chest as he began tearing the new dress from the bottom-up slowly. Her fingers burned when she struggled against the bindings, blood rushed from her palms, dripping onto her once grime-free locks.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Not again, and not for him. "S-Sasuke, you bastard!" Sakura bit out at the Uchiha, spitting straight onto his face. His eyes flashed red, and he wiped it off. Taking a fistful of her hair, he yanked her head forever none too gently, making her whimper. His onyx eyes mocked emeralds.

"Dear Sakura, that is no way to talk to your superior," Sasuke whispered against her neck before he bit down extremely hard, making blood flow from the wound freely. Her eyes couldn't cage the moisture any longer, and so the tears branded her face.

"Please..don't.." She cried in between sobs, he was tracing his kunai across her arms, drawing blood in thin lines and smirking maliciously down at her. "S-stop," She stuttered and he gripped her hips and smashed himself against her. "STOP!" she finally screamed at him, thrashing her legs as hard as she possibly could with her body being so weak.

He pointed the kunai at her thigh, and smirked at her. "I'm giving you what you always wanted, my flower," He thrusted the blade straight into her bone and covered her mouth as she screamed. "You'll enjoy this as much as I do, watching you crumble to pieces." He meant it as a threat, not a statement, and she knew it.

Her dress was torn to pieces in seconds, and she watched pale hands roamed over every part of her body that she didn't want him to ever even see. Sakura pled for someone to help her, anyone at at, to save her from this monster. To save her from this nightmare.

* * *

**It will be continued in next chap!**

**Reviews? ^^**

**-Nina **


	3. Succumbing to Darkness

**Sorry it took me a bit to update, partially due to lack of updates, but I got over it and on with it!**

**^^Mature content in this chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Recap:**__ Her dress was torn to pieces in seconds and she watched pale hands roam over every part of her body she didn't want him to ever see. Sakura pled for someone, anyone at all, to save her from this monster. To save her from this nightmare._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Chapter 3. **"Even in greatest moments of darkness, there will be light waiting to be shed."_

**-IN SUNA-**

The trip was turning out to be a total disaster for him. Gaara had, exactly as planned, met the elders of the Land of Flower Petals right on scheduled time. The place looked like a page torn straight out of a damn fantasy story in his mind. There were, of course, flowers literally everywhere. Just as soon as he got there, he was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Are you sure..that you're the Kazekage? Of Suna?" Were these people idiots? What did he look like to them, an innocent little kid? He scoffed at them as his glare hardened into stone.

"Aren't you a little..young, for all of this big responsibility?" His nonexistent brow continued to twitch as he tried to control his flaring temper, and to not rip the older man in front of him to shreds. It wasn't working as well as he'd like it to…though it had been a long time since he had a good workout. The elder backed away in fear as a wicked glint sparked in Gaara's eyes.

He had gotten inside as the man ran inside, and away from him in fear. Pity, he was actually looking forward to what kind of fight the old hag could've even put up to him. After more of the previous questions, and a murderous glare, Gaara was finally left with an over-flowing stack of treaty forms to sign. With a sigh he began filling them all out, wishing he had a signature stamp instead, and regretting all the while wanting to be in alliance with such an annoying village.

With a sigh of relief at signing the last of papers, Gaara left the main tower only to be faced with a pitch black sky. He was actually glad to meet up with the MIA nuisance he called his sister. Temari had gone shopping instead of accompanying him. Was she really still scared of him after all these years? "GAARA DOESN'T THIS LOOK AMAZING ON ME!?" A voice rang out above all others. Okay, so maybe she wasn't **as **scared anymore.

"Hn," Gaara remarked, and she brushed it off, taking it as an unintentional compliment anyway. Temari was surprised it was almost midnight already, almost everyone was formed in a line trailing down the road until they couldn't be seen any longer. Did this place honestly only have one club? Pathetic. The rave-music blaring from the building made his hands throb with the beat. They started their walk towards the rhythm.

Being Kazekage definitely had its advantages, one-being able to cut in front of a line the length of the Nile River, and two-not having anyone complain about it, mostly out of fear, but still no complaints. Of course everyone would think he was some kind of wicked, vile, demon of sorts. When didn't they?

"Talk about bad quality!" Temari had to yell over the music, which was way too loud for the size of the place. The lights were dim enough so that you couldn't see what were obviously drug dealers and criminals in the booths. What kind of place was this?

"I deserve a drink," Gaara muttered under his breath, Temari following close behind so as not to loose him in the crowd of sweaty drunks dancing about. Everyone cleared a path for them, not wanting to disturb the insane crimson-locked man they had heard so much about. Whispers flew from all directions; he tried to drown them out.

Moving to sit at the bar, Gaara bumped into something solid, whipping around in surprise to glare at the person, no one had ever really tried touching him, much less push him! "Watch where you're going, asshole," A woman's harsh silk voice pierced his ears, surprising him even more, though he didn't show it. He looked down at the smaller female, and noticed that she couldn't see him in the darkness.

**-GAARA POV-**

I knew she couldn't see me, and most likely didn't know who I was because of that fact, but her voice replayed over and over in my head like a siren. _"Asshole" _Never in my life had anyone said that to me. Well, to my face anyway. I reached my destination; ironically three seats away form the strange woman, and ordered some raw sake.

I couldn't help but watch her, this woman. I could see the shine of her pink hair under that shit lights, wait, pink? Who has pink hair? Definitely a weird, weird woman. I had to admit though; her body was absolutely breathtaking to me. She had more muscle than the average woman, but was still hour-glass shaped from what I could tell from her tight black dress. I tried not to guess what her breast size was. Her skin was almost as pale, if not matching, mine.

Not even ten minutes went by before a boyish looking guy came and asked her to dance; I knew it would happen sooner or later. I scoffed at him, this idiot was obviously putting up an act, and his aura was completely off, not even matching his chakra! The fool was tricking her completely.

_(30 minutes later)_

I was going to slaughter him. I planned it all out in my head already; his fake hair would be ripped from his fake skull and used to strangle his puny fake neck. My hands were twitching in anticipation from the images Shukaku was flooding my mind with. I watched them-well he was really the only one moving-grind all over the place, making me sick to the stomach. Fake, fake, fake! They finally put me out of misery when she made him go get drinks.

Her beauty was easier to see from two seats away instead of three; it was completely spoiled when she turned and I saw the jackass slip something in her drink. My eyes narrowed as it went from black to clear. What the hell? Drugs...and her? Why?

I unconsciously stood up, ready to set the bastard straight until the pinkette ran out the back door after glaring and hissing something I couldn't catch over the music. My body tensed as he got up and followed her, but why did I feel like something dangerous would happen if I didn't follow, it was really none of my business at all and I shouldn't care if she could get hurt or not. But she **could **get hurt. I'm leader; I should help people in need, right? Even if it was just some stupid, pink haired, drugged lady. And since when did I, Gaara Subaku, care about anyone?

Gaara shoved the thoughts to the back of his head and ordered another drink. He needed that much before he went off to stalk some stranger he didn't even know to see if anything bad had happened.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It hurt. Every part of her body was throbbing with pain and new shivers of displeasure racked her body each time the monster prodded her most sensitive areas of skin. She didn't want this, or him, she might've a ridiculously long time ago-but never again. The tears seemed endless as the rolled down her facing, dripping off her trembling lips. If she were to cry out, who would hear her? No one cared, because no one loved her anymore, not even her own family for Christ's sake! He pulled his finger out from her opening, satisfied with the substance that covered them.

She hated her body for not listening to her commands, for reacting this way. She hated Sasuke Uchiha, but most of all, Sakura despised herself for being so weak and helpless.

Sakura was brought out of her cheerless thoughts and another gash struck a path down her neck, the blood surfacing and soon enough, breaking loose down her once clean skin. Much to her distaste, his mouth covered the open wound, sucking roughly on the cut. She struggled to break free of her bindings as hard as she could, but the drug was making her weaker and weaker by the second. They dug deeper into her wrists, more blood trickling onto her hair, streaking pink with red. It made her sick.

"My blossom, don't act like you've never dreamt of this moment," He whispered huskily before crushing his lips amongst her bruised ones. She bit down as hard as she could on his bottom lip, the copper taste of his blood filling her mouth, she gagged in protest. "You bitch!" A crunch could be heard as he slammed his hand onto her shoulder, making Sakura cry out in pain.

"I..I hate you..you sick fuck!" She screamed into his face, watching the masochistic grin grace his already wicked face. Her eyes widened in slight fear from what she knew was going to happen next she pulled and thrashed, but to no prevail. Sakura's head hung in despair, a sob ripping from her bleeding lips, she just wanted to die, for all the pain to just go away. She begged for death than to be tainted by him.

Cold breezes make her bruised and battered skin blossom in goose bumps, finally noticing she was naked, and so was he. All she had left to do..was beg. He positioned himself to her entrance before she could protest, pressing the tip of his pulsing member against her wetness. Her eyes widened in pure horror, signaling him instantly that she was a virgin, and definitely too small for him to possibly fit, but he didn't care. The sakura petals fell from the trees around them in unison.

"P-please..don't! I'll do a-anything just stop!" Sakura sobbed and his eerie smirk broke out into a full malicious smile, he wanted her to be in pain, and then he wanted her to beg him for more. Sasuke gripped her hips and slammed himself inside her, tearing her insides and crippling her virginity all in one. The blood curling scream that tore itself from her mouth made even his skin crawl, but he pulled his blood-coated member out and thrusted back into her all the same. Sakura heaved for air, the pain almost suffocating her completely with even the tiniest movement.

**-GAARA POV-**

I didn't even get through the entire drink before a busted through the backdoor, figuring the best place to look would be the forest. It was ironic, the Cherry-blossom tree's reminded me of the strange pink haired woman I was currently stalking at the moment.

I walked for at least five minutes before I smelled the blood, and there was a lot of it, I could tell. I pinched the bridge of my nose to try to block it out of my senses, and walked closer, more slowly than at first. It is **was** the girl I was looking for, I didn't want to be surprise attacked too. Finally, I came to the source, my eyes widened as I looked down at the body, entangled limbs and all, sprawled in the red-stained grass. I sighed in relief.

The man before me looked like an exact copy from the one from the club, his eyes were paralyzed with his last seeing. But if this was the man from the club, who knows who could've taken the woman? I didn't hear any noise, so I started walking back the way I came, plotting out which other route she could've taken. I was almost to the road when my entire body jolted. The mind-shattering scream that just sounded raised every hair on my body, and I knew it was from her.

Gaara raced through the trees faster than he had ever ran before, you couldn't even call it a blur anymore, it was like white light. His mind screamed in alarm, mentally preparing him for something terrible. Did the man kill her? And why did he still give a shit?!

His eyes turned solid and his heart felt as though it had splintered to pieces and impaled his lungs, knocking the breath straight out of him. It was…revolting. Gaara's fists tightened until his knuckles felt as though they would rip through his skin. He knew who she was, he remembered her from years ago, and he also knew the man who stood in front of her, violating her. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Gaara's eyes pooled with rage as he darted straight towards him, not failing to notice Sakura's head slowly rise to stare lifelessly at him. Her emeralds were hard and dull, they were dead. The tears were still falling from her eyes, they haunted him. He came closer to Sasuke's form, sand swarming violently behind him. Sasuke turned to face him, eyes widening in shock.

_"Sakura.."_

* * *

**Sorry, this was pretty gory, I guess x/**

**Reviews are much appreciated ^^**

**-Nina**


End file.
